Tease
by darkhaseo90
Summary: Drago and Ryou have fun together and Dan plans to get a piece of the action. OOC Dan and OCXDrago fic


Cheryl: This one is a DragoxRyou. With bondage, and sex toys. (how I'm gonna pull that off you'll see).

Ryou: You all remember me?

Cheryl: Torture To Remember, he's Baron's boyfriend.

Ryou: *looks at Cheryl* You trying to get me killed?

Cheryl: No, you can do that yourself. *takes Drago out of her pocket* Ok you, I gotta make you into a human again.

Drago: Again?

Cheryl: Yes. *turns Drago into a human* Um, okay people, I just realized this, I've been telling you what they look like, but, there is someone out there, on Deviantart, that drew the Bakugan into human forms, Inesidora on Deviantart, hopefully you'll go see what Drago looks like, and look through her gallery, it's awesome!

ON WITH THE BONDAGE SEX TOYS YAOI!

Drago toss the ring of new rope he had just bought in the air, and caught it. He opened his phone to call Ryou up.

"_Ello?"_

"Can't you answer the phone correctly?"

"_Nope"_

Drago sighed.

"I'm on my way over, get ready." He said, smirking. Ryou laughed on the other end and hung up. He went into his room and dug out the sex toys. This was something they did every Friday. He found the cock ring and the ball gag. He went to shower to freshen up before doing anything. He scrubbed his body, and stepped out, only to see Drago right in front of him.

"I didn't even hear you knock."

"That's because I didn't knock."

"That don't surprise me why?"

Drago laughed, he grabbed the sliver haired boy by the hand, and yanked him to his room. Ryou was slung onto the bed, not giving a second to even speak. Ryou landed on his side, flipping onto his back. Drago stood above him, spinning the ring on his finger. Ryou felt a lump in his throat, his stomach doing flip flops. He always felt like this with Drago, lord only knew why. Drago bent down to put the ring on him. Ryou felt him quickly place the gag in his mouth, clasping it behind his head. After, he grabbed the rope he just bought, and tied his arms behind his back, his legs to his waist as he looped it here and there, making sure it was tight.

"Comfy?" He asked before laughing. Ryou nodded his head as he watching, sweating, wondering what he was gonna do to him this time. He knew Drago would do what he pleased. He watched as his hand moved down to his newly hardened member, barely touching him. He made a noise through his gag. Drago's hand kept its feather touch as he slid it up his stomach, onto his chest, and back down, being sure to miss his privates altogether. He groaned in disappointment through the ball. Drago heard him, and laughed.

"What? Don't like what I'm doing to you?"

Ryou sweated, he felt his finger down by his opening, tracing it. Breathing hard through his nose, he felt his body shiver from the touch.

Drago's hand came up to his member, stroking him with a feather light touch. His body flushed as Drago took out his own member. He took off the ball gag and stood by his face.

"I think you know what to do." He said with a smile. Ryou opened his mouth as he thrusted his member into his moist cavern. His hot tongue gliding around it. Finally, he took firm hold of his dick, stroking quickly. Ryou moaned around his member, sending a vibration through it. Drago took his hand off, and inserted a digit into his ass, slowly thrusting it. Ryou's hard on repeatedly throbbed as another finger was added, stretching him out using a sissor motion. Drago pulled his dick out of his mouth and replaced the gag as he sat between his legs.

"Should I?"

Ryou nodded his head as he squeezed his eyes shut. Drago thrusted into his tight heat, causing him to cry out through the gag. He felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he opened them.

"Don't cry." Drago said, teasing him. Ryou glared at him. He thrusted, hard. As he sought out his sweet spot, he stroked Ryou gently, giving him a mixture of rough sex and gentle foreplay. Ryou groaned, his voice muffled as Drago hit his sweet spot, sending wave after wave through his spin. He felt sweat gather on his skin. As the repeated hit to his prostate ran through him, he was ready to release. Giving a cry, or so he tried, but couldn't cum. Drago reached down and took off the ring, causing Ryou to suddenly release his load. Gob after gob landed on his chest and stomach.

Drago groaned.

"Your gonna make me cum!" He said, giving a few more thrusts before he stopped, breathing hard and pulling out. He reached down and stroked himself. Ryou watched him, knowing what he was gonna do. Drago moaned loudly as he came, shooting it onto the other boys stomach and chest. He let go of himself, and bent down to lick it off of him. The taste of their cum combined was wonderful to him. He untied him, looking at the marks on his body.

"Have fun?"

"What makes you think I didn't?"

Both laughed.

Cheryl: :'3 its done! Yay!

Drago: OI!

Cheryl: -_- fine. *changes Drago back to a Bakugan* Happy?

Drago: Very.

Ryou: Now I'm Drago's boyfriend.

Cheryl: *looks at him* trying to get yourself killed?

Drago: Dan would kill him.

Dark:I got permission to continue this fic on my profile from Cheryl *looks at Drago and Ryou*

Drago:Oh boy I take it I'm getting turned human again.

Dark:Bingo Drago*grins*


End file.
